


Blossomed Cafeteria

by Avillo



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillo/pseuds/Avillo
Summary: Soulmate AU, gdzie każdy ma zegar odmierzający czas do dnia, w którym spotkasz swoją bratnią duszę, a Thomas jest niedorzecznie zdenerwowany.





	Blossomed Cafeteria

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blossomed Cafeteria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392451) by [tommys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommys/pseuds/tommys). 



Epistemiczny zegarek. Tak właśnie się nazywa. Odmierza czas do dnia, w którym spotkasz swoją bratnią duszę. Każdy kto się urodził lub dopiero się urodzi, ma go na swoim nadgarstku. To wcześniej nie dręczyło Thomasa, bo wiedział że ma jeszcze całe lata. Jednak teraz, jego zegarek pokazywał minuty.

_00 h 07 m 27 s_

Zacisnął swoje dłonie i zaczął pocierać je z niepokojem, rozglądając się wokół. Był w szkolnej stołówce – niekoniecznie najromantyczniejsze miejsce żeby spotkać swoją bratnią dusze, ale co mógł zrobić? To był dzień szkolny i nie mógł przed tym uciec.

\- Mógłbyś przestać kręcić się co sekundę? - zapytał Minho lekko się śmiejąc. - Wyglądasz jakbyś miał zemdleć - powiedział rzucając w Thomasa rogalikiem.

\- Wow, sorry że panikuję. To wcale nie tak, że mam zaraz spotkać swoją bratnią duszę. Słyszałeś to Minho? _Bratnią duszę_ \- Thomas spojrzał na Minho, który tylko przewrócił oczami i wrócił do swojego jedzenia.

_00 h 05 m 36 s_

\- Hej, ludzie! - Gally przywitał się z Minho i Teresą, siadając przy ich stoliku z tacą. Uniósł brew spoglądając na Thomasa, który wciąż był niedorzecznie zdenerwowany. - Co z tobą?

Thomas wyciągnął swój epistemiczny zegarek do Gally'ego, który wskazywał teraz _00 h 04 m 10 s_.

\- Och – Gally wymamrotał do Thomasa. - Serio nie powinieneś się tak martwić. To się przecież zdarza każdemu. Powinieneś się raczej martwić czy będzie ładna czy nie - parsknął Gally.

\- Albo, że macie się spotkać w szkole. Trochę to ssie. Ja spotkałam swoją bratnią duszę w parku, co jest dużo bardziej romantyczne niż ta dziura – powiedziała Teresa wgryzając się w swojego cheeseburgera.

Thomas odwrócił się do niej i posłał jej zimne spojrzenie. Teresa uniosła defensywnie obie dłonie.

\- Tylko mówię.

\- Jak wy możecie z tego żartować? Spotkam osobę która jest mi przeznaczona w przeciągu kilku minut! - zawołał Thomas zaczynając ciężko oddychać.

\- Woah koleś, uspokój się. Czemu nie weźmiesz sobie jakieś napoju z automatu? Weź coś co pomoże ci się uspokoić - powiedział spokojnie Minho z lekko zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem.

Thomas lekko przytaknął i posłał Minho mały uśmiech, dziękując mu. Wziął jakieś drobne ze swojej torby i wyskoczył z krzesła.

Zaczął biec do automatu. Myśląc, że to jest dobry moment na sprawdzenie odliczania, zerknął na swój epistemiczny zegar. Gapił się zszokowany na czas, zanim nie potknął się jak idiota, lecąc przez całą stołówkę.

Jego zegar pokazywał _00 h 00 m 07 s_.

\- Woah, hej, potrzebujesz pomocy? - powiedział jakiś głos.

Thomas spojrzał w górę. Jego zegarek zaczął niekontrolowanie brzęczeć. Thomasowi zaparło dech. To był chłopak.

Blondwłosy chłopak zauważył odgłos wydobywający się z nadgarstka Thomasa. Przez chwilę wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, zanim nie uświadomił sobie co to znaczy.

\- Och – wymamrotał chłopak pod nosem.

Aby oszczędzić mu zakłopotania, Thomas szybko stanął na nogi.

\- Tak. Och - Thomas zaczerwienił się i niezręcznie podrapał po karku. - Słuchaj, przepraszam. Pewnie nawet nie jesteś zainteresowany chło…

\- Jestem Newt – przedstawił się chłopak, wyciągając do Thomasa rękę.

Thomas zamarł wytrącony z rytmu. Przez minutę tylko gapił się na rękę Newta.

\- Więc? - nacisnął Newt.

Thomas powrócił do rzeczywistości przybierając jeszcze bardziej czerwony kolor na twarzy.

\- Jestem, uch, tak. Znaczy nie, nie jestem tak, znaczy tak to nie moje imię…

\- Nazywa się Thomas! - ktoś krzyknął. Oboje, Newt i Thomas odwrócili się by zlokalizować do kogo należał ten głos. To był Minho. Thomas spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, a Minho posłał mu jedynie niewinne spojrzenie. Gally i Teresa się śmiali.

Thomas odwrócił się z powrotem do Newta.

\- Jestem Thomas. Ale to już wiesz.

Newt przewrócił oczami, ale mimo wszystko się uśmiechnął.

\- Myślę, że się jakoś dogadamy, _bratnia duszo_.

W tym momencie Thomas uśmiechnął się szeroko do Newta.

\- Bratnia duszo – zgodził się.


End file.
